Within the field of cutting tools used in milling operations, there are many examples of cutting inserts with rectangular shaped end surfaces having raised and lowered corners removably retained in an insert receiving pocket of a cutting body.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,257 discloses a ‘single-sided’ cutting insert with rectangular shaped opposing end surfaces having an insert center line extending therethrough, with one end surface having diagonally opposed raised corners and diagonally opposed lowered corners, and both end surfaces having a concave shape in a cross-section taken in a plane containing the insert center line, as shown in FIG. 7 thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,876,440 discloses a ‘double-sided’ cutting insert with rectangular shaped opposing end surfaces, with both end surfaces having diagonally opposed raised corners and diagonally opposed lowered corners, and both end surfaces having a concave shape in a cross-section taken in a plane containing an imaginary axis extending through the end surfaces, as shown in FIG. 4 thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,186,732 discloses a ‘double-sided’ cutting insert with rectangular shaped opposing end surfaces, with both end surfaces having diagonally opposed raised corners and diagonally opposed lowered corners, and both end surfaces having a concave shape in a cross-section taken in a plane containing an imaginary axis extending through the end surfaces, as shown in FIG. 1G thereof. Also in a side view of the cutting insert, as shown in FIG. 1B thereof, the two visible lowered corners are located on the same side of the said plane.